


I Don't Dance

by write_your_way_out



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: Ymir is not a dancer. Krista thinks that anyone can dance if they try.





	I Don't Dance

**Author's Note:**

> In lieu of chapter 93, I felt the need to edit and add to a flash fic I wrote on Tumblr. May some good old fluff heal our souls.

“You know I don’t dance,” Ymir complained. The town square around them flooded with people, most of them older. Decorations strung from rooftop to rooftop, from festively colored streamers to paper cut-outs. The town market closed for the evening. It left the town square wide open. Krista’s grip on her hand tightened as she drug her through the crowd.

“Anyone can dance!” Krista looked up at her with wide eyes. Her hair hung loosely over her shoulders, free-flowing. Ymir’s heart skipped a beat. “You promised you would at least try!” 

It was true. When Krista mentioned the local town’s dance, Ymir thought it was stupid, and frankly, a recipe for embarrassment. Until Krista promised to teach her, that is. At the time, it hadn’t been that bad of an idea. Now Ymir was second guessing her choice. She could be quick and nimble in her 3DMG and in combat, but when she was killing a titan, she didn’t have to look graceful. But dancing? That required a whole new level of coordination. 

“It’s a festival.” Ymir planted her feet, pulling Krista back. “Can’t we find something else to do first?”

Krista looked around. “What did you have in mind?” She stood on her tip-toes, trying to catch a glimpse of the festival stalls over the crowd. 

Ymir scratched the back of her neck. “Anything, really. I’m open to suggestions.” So long as Krista didn’t suggest they dance.

“Oh!” Krista grabbed her hand and charged ahead. It knocked Ymir off balance and she took a few staggering steps. A smile cracked her lips. The height difference between them was adorable. While Krista pulled her hand, Ymir had to lean over. 

They jolted to a stop in front of a mobile stall. The wooden platform was raised up on wheels, more like a cart than a shop. Krista reached into her pocket and pulled out a handful of money. The shopkeeper looked them up and down. She was an older woman, late fifties. She wore a yellow dress with a white apron. Wrinkles folded her cheeks. “What color?”

Ymir blinked. Krista nudged her and pointed to the products hanging from the stall roof. Flower crowns. Any size, shape, color you could wish for. “You should get white. It’d look pretty in your hair.” Krista whispered.

“I’ll...I’ll take that white one.” Ymir pointed. The crown settled perfectly on her hair. The sweet scent tickled her nose, floral and pretty. Silver sparkles dusted her cheeks. Was there glitter on this crown?

“What color should I get?” Krista asked. She squeezed Ymir’s hand. 

“Pink,” Ymir answered automatically. “You always look good in pink.”  
Krista picked out her crown and set it on. “How do I look?” She asked as they walked away. 

“Like a golden goddess,” Ymir said, only half-joking. 

Across the square, music started to play. A live band strummed on instruments.

“We’re going to miss it!” Krista dashed into the crowd, hauling Ymir behind her.

“It’s going on fo hours! We won’t miss a thing.” Ymir swallowed hard. She couldn’t stall any longer, could she? Krista was gooing to make her dance, no matter what.

The square flooded with dancers. While most of the ordinary citizens wore fancy clothes and accessories, Ymir was still in her uniform. She was sure she was sweaty and covered in dust. 

Krista took her hands. “I can lead since you don’t know much, okay?” She looked up at Ymir through long eyelashes. Ymir struggled to think straight. Where she looked like a mess, Krista made their trainee uniforms look good. Her eyes were as bright as ever, and her smile made Ymir catch her breath. 

“Sure, whatever.” The cool tone in her voice waivered. “I’m warning you now, I’m not coordinated.”

Krista looked up at her with a telling smile. “We both know that’s horse manure.”

“You can curse around me, you know. I won’t judge.” 

Krista blushed. “Really, this dance is simple. All you have to do is step like I do, with the same foot.” 

Couples swirled around them. Ymir caught the flashes of color from the dresses in the corner of her vision. They made it look easy. While she had managed not to step on anyone, she wasn’t at ease. 

Krista’s hands were soft in her’s. The music slowed to a ballad. Thank God. Ymir could think through her steps at a slower pace.

“You know, you really aren’t that bad at this,” Krista said.

“You’re being generous.”

“Hmm.” The sunset peeked over the tops of the buildings. It cast shadows of purple and pink over Krista’s face. “I still think you should do this more often.” She rested her forehead on Ymir’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

Ymir gulped. It was so rare to see Krista at peace, happy. And all they had to do was move to music?

Maybe she liked dancing after all.


End file.
